Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/30 January 2016
04:51 ANOTHER TWIST? 04:51 right after the previous twist?!?!? 04:52 JESUS 04:52 twist-ception 04:54 oh my god 04:54 3 TWISTS 04:54 IN A ROW 04:54 not even minutes apart 04:55 so many twists being thrown at me 04:55 damn 04:55 https://vt.tumblr.com/tumblr_o0z7l4Udwv1qfm1mx_480.mp4 04:57 arent those otters 04:57 http://animalsglobe.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/otter-1.jpg 04:58 Ash 04:58 you aren't gonna believe this 04:58 another twist 04:59 oh my god 04:59 jesus fucking christ 04:59 4 twists 04:59 so many twists 04:59 I bet there's another twist around the corner 04:59 oh boi 05:00 YEP 05:00 ANOTHER ONE 05:01 https://40.media.tumblr.com/94d0e256775bea8ff16698fc64f3e029/tumblr_inline_nsmc1accGt1rh75qb_500.jpg 04:32 Sketch 04:32 u der 04:32 ;-; 05:14 im live 05:21 chat is kinda dead 05:24 yer mom is ded 05:24 #REKT420QWUIKCSPENOSCPE360MLGNESSLEGIT (kappa) 05:26 ur dead to me mike 05:26 ur fault 05:26 lol k 05:26 i also want here dead 05:26 what? 05:27 I'm not understanding what you're saying. 05:27 i want my mum dead 05:27 cuz she acts much like a pedo 05:27 sorry 05:27 Such a lie. 05:28 Your mom took care ofyou 05:28 give her some 05:28 respect. 05:28 she abuses me for who i am 05:28 AND 05:28 . 05:28 she barely follows the rights of the child 05:28 she only follows a couple of them 05:29 You're probably looking at it the wrong way. 05:29 but okay. 05:29 and DAgames made a FNAF world song 05:30 So? 05:31 im trying to change the subject 05:33 hello 05:49 iM TAKEN 05:49 :D 05:49 ? 05:49 By who? 05:51 Motionless 05:52 Who dat? 05:52 hOLY FUCK HIS AVATAR IS SCARY 05:52 or creepy 05:52 it's a she though... 05:52 oh my god my mic isn't working 05:52 a she 05:52 ....oh shit 05:52 Lemme rephrase them 05:53 HOLY BALLS HER AVATAR IS CREEPY AS FUUUUCK 05:53 I think that was better 05:53 ...i dunno 05:53 *THEN 06:02 ih 06:03 pir 06:03 rip 06:03 XD 06:03 ben, i likes deh new avatar 06:04 im happy 06:04 scream 06:04 Kuromin 06:04 what was your last avatar 06:04 Yay 06:04 Im glad you has le happies aki 06:04 flower crown hiyoko 06:05 @DB 06:05 my avatar needs like 06:07 jesus 06:10 backspace 06:12 ey 06:12 does my avatar have leik also hi 06:19 ey aquua 06:19 fucnvgi 06:19 im 06:19 really on-edge today 06:19 so can you guyses do me a favour and try to not pingas as much 06:20 ok 06:20 ok 06:21 * DB511611 screams at Snow 06:22 * Snowflake champion screams at db 06:22 * DB511611 creams at Snow 06:22 *scReams 06:23 * TLfan342 screams at DB and snow 06:23 imma get a pings list so y'all know hold on 06:23 *y'all 06:24 (kappa) 06:24 /ME STABS DB 06:24 c aps 06:24 c aps 06:24 * DB511611 caresses Snow (snipars) 06:25 http://i.imgur.com/L2DdyCv.png 06:28 o h 06:28 wait 06:28 what if we need u tho 06:31 Db, if we need a----- im sure its understandable to ping 06:32 ok 06:32 anyways 06:32 how u liek new avatar? 06:32 oh wiat 06:32 i likes very much 06:32 it isn't working 06:32 hold up 06:32 fucking hell 06:33 refresh button pls 06:33 there we are 06:34 http://i.imgur.com/re86uDZ.png 06:35 I'm going to smash this fucking computer holy shit 06:35 tabs aren't switching 06:35 ghghghghgh 06:35 try alt+esc? 06:37 ok 06:37 ok that's just switching windows 06:38 hold up 06:41 i thought alt+number also did something but i guess thats only on chromebook 06:41 maybe tab 06:41 no tab doesn't help 06:41 uhh 06:50 I'M ALIVE 06:51 * SketchNebula scrolls up 06:51 shit Revin needed me 06:52 ey 06:53 ahh fuck 06:53 help 06:53 depression no 06:53 my computer is dying 06:53 help 06:53 i'll be going back under the blankets now 06:53 DB 06:53 ted 06:54 try to find a charger or something 06:54 i don't know i'm not helpful 06:54 now i'll be gone 06:56 okay? 06:56 * ThatRandomMike hugs 06:56 Skettch noo 06:57 ey 06:57 Holla 06:57 Come to Illionois 06:57 >Illionois 06:59 *Illinois 06:59 (kappa) 07:03 ey 07:04 * Tubbylandfan342 sneaks some MLG stuff into mike's dignity 07:05 No. 07:05 * ThatRandomMike gets the mlg stuff out 07:05 u saw nothing 07:05 * teleports away because no logic whatsoever 07:11 brb 07:19 I know of a place where you never get harmed. A magical place with magical charm. Indoors Indoors IIINNNDDDOOOOOOORRRS 07:20 oh gee 07:20 https://youtu.be/woLkMny_xDI?t=1m39s 07:20 that was my sister 07:20 fgiokijuhygtfrde 07:20 Wow 07:20 Ffjk,ki= 07:21 * Ren Xiongmao slow clap 07:21 WOW 07:21 Sjeetch 07:21 A Wolverine got loose in the chat room 07:22 But what about looting? 07:22 "Cut fundings on schools" 07:22 But what about looting? 07:22 "Cut fundings on policing" 07:22 But what about looting? 07:23 "If you are old and you become ill we will WASTE you tonight" 07:23 But what about looting? 07:24 Um....what 07:25 back 07:26 I'm a firm believer that when somebody's down 07:26 it's best to kick them 07:26 o-o 07:26 No.. 07:27 You shoot them wih a dart.. 07:28 um 07:28 okay 07:29 If you vote for me, i promise that i will not only lead you to success but also loot everybody in the vacinity of the destroyed chat to help in the rebuilding efforts 07:29 oh this is new 07:29 i'm actually 101 lbs now 07:29 Ill vote for you fireblast 07:29 good 07:29 woo 07:30 i'm almost certain i'll lose weight again 07:30 1 vote! 07:30 so eh 07:30 I GOT 1 VOTE 07:30 NOBODY ELSE HAS ANY 07:30 nice 07:30 shit i flung mettaton 07:30 yay sketch 07:30 thats awesome 07:30 i have incredibly exciting 07:30 and optimistic plans 07:30 to destroy 07:30 the future 07:31 of our wiki :) 07:31 not really awesome 07:31 it is incredibly awesome 07:31 i mean i'm still basically underweight 07:31 meh "basically" is just a word 07:31 anyway 07:31 back to my thingy 07:31 i drOPPED THE BABY 07:31 i will support you 07:31 but what about looting? 07:32 i'll be behind you 07:32 but what about looting? 07:32 we must make the mistakes 07:32 of the 2015s 07:32 oh god 07:32 i look forward 07:32 to the X-Factor 07:33 i don't think that's good 07:33 we must make sure we prove the other leaders 07:33 that they're um... 07:33 WRONG 07:33 remember that guy who lowered taxes? 07:33 WRONG 07:34 remember that guy who took down a gang of people who were committing homicide? 07:34 WRONG 07:34 remember the guy... 07:34 who... 07:34 uh... 07:34 WRONG 07:34 i honestly think we'll have a fairer wiki 07:34 if we make you give us money at least... 07:34 50 times a month 07:35 and 50 dollars every time we ask 07:35 Wow 07:35 but what about looting? 07:35 i'm 07:35 who's with me, men? 07:35 WHO'S WITH ME? 07:35 Me 07:35 good 07:35 but you may ask 07:35 but what about looting? 07:36 but i'll keep skipping your question 07:36 but i think what we need is 07:36 But what about looting? 07:36 repeated attempts to try and frighten you 07:36 and i say 07:36 choose 07:36 feae 07:36 fear* 07:36 feae? 07:36 I DUN wanna choose feae 07:36 o-o 07:36 and a great vision where we destroy ThatRandomMike 07:36 K. 07:37 I don't really care. 07:37 * Ren Xiongmao takes notes 07:37 and that's good 07:37 i'll be the leader 07:37 who just doesn't care 07:37 yeah i'm about to cry so i don't think it's a good idea to be here 07:38 i look forward 07:38 to the next episode of The Walking Dead 07:38 but i'll make one rule for all of you to follow 07:38 and that's to 07:38 Nebula,why are you gonna cry? 07:38 never go to Las Vegas EVER in your life 07:38 mostly because 07:38 i killed a pig 07:39 and ate a raw porkchop 07:39 because im Bear Grylls 07:39 what 07:39 and before you know it 07:39 YOU KILLED PIGZAPPER 07:39 you'll wake up in a hotel room 07:39 HOW COULD YOU 07:39 by yourself 07:39 YOU MONSTER 07:39 in Las Vegas 07:40 with a pair of men's underpants on your head 07:40 hotel room 07:40 by yourself 07:40 men's underpants 07:40 I don't like this.. 07:40 LAS VEGAS 07:40 never go to Las Vegas EVER in your life 07:40 cauuuuusssse iiiiiiimmmm Bearrrrrr Gryyyllllllssss 07:41 kill the pig 07:41 and ate a raw porkchop 07:41 hotel room 07:41 by yourself 07:41 men's underpants 07:41 Las Vegas 07:41 I went to las vegas.. 07:41 I had the fucking time of my life 07:41 you know what i say to previous government? 07:41 where was the fun? 07:41 the ignorance? 07:41 WHERE WAS THE MUSIC 07:42 JUST GIMME THE MUSIC BACK 07:42 Where was the war 07:42 an- 07:42 * Kingfireblast answers a call 07:42 We need more battles.. 07:42 * Kingfireblast hangs up 07:42 okay 07:42 :T 07:42 do not be alarmed 07:42 but 07:42 * Mischief.Cat goes AFK 07:42 a Wolverine got loose in the office 07:42 Oh 07:42 and somebody was alerted to this fact 07:42 I feel negativity spreading for some reason in my house. 07:42 Well..kill it? 07:42 because of the fact that wolverines 07:42 are very loud 07:42 and stink to god damn high heaven as well 07:42 somebody eh... 07:42 smeeeelllllt 07:42 the wolverine 07:43 and eh 07:43 what did i come back to 07:43 alerted the authorities 07:43 king 07:43 wtf 07:43 ^ 07:43 and an evacuation of the building eh 07:43 happened 07:43 XD 07:43 course Snow 07:43 are you drunk 07:43 is 07:43 nuts 07:43 IM NOT NUTS 07:43 and didn't get the evacuation orders 07:43 King 07:43 (possibly) 07:43 Well 07:43 Put the fucking Whisky down 07:43 and is now stuck in an office with a wolverine somewhere prowling arrrrouuunnnnd 07:43 King are you ok 07:43 STOP DRINKING THE WHISKYY 07:43 (yes) 07:43 oh dear god 07:43 (it's called a song) 07:44 oh shit... 07:44 k 07:44 a wolverine 07:44 got loose in the office 07:44 this is worse than being on marijuana 07:44 TLF 07:44 weeeeeeeed 07:44 Like you have ever tired marijuana? 07:44 puff puff pass mang 07:44 i'd pay an arm and a leg 07:44 no 07:44 to see Slimer 07:44 on cabaret 07:44 but it has terrible side effects 07:44 actually 07:45 like death if an overdose of it 07:45 if there were more limbs i could give away 07:45 without impacting my life in any way 07:45 to see some slimer cabaret 07:45 I remember when I caught my uncle doing cocaine 07:45 "i wanna flip my hair, stick out my hand, bOUNCE MY TIDDIES" 07:46 so 07:46 are you ready to do some cunning stunts 07:46 with the Stuntcrew? 07:46 * Tubbylandfan342 slaps snow 07:46 stop with that 07:46 do you want to be part of the Stuntcrew? 07:46 * Snowflake champion punches tubby 07:46 do you want to be part of the dudes? 07:46 * ThatRandomMike notices TLF doesn't know about the /me command. 07:46 /me 07:46 so yeah, Mike 07:46 we have a pretty confusing 07:47 * Ren Xiongmao flips the tables 07:47 sign up process 07:47 lol 07:47 we need to test if your body and mind is ready 07:47 im gonna go and check the commands 07:47 to be a Stuntlad 07:47 we need to make sure 07:47 you've been doing a lot of YOga 07:47 and been eating a lot of YOgurt 07:47 u wot m8 07:47 and reading books written by YOda 07:47 and have all of the YOs covered so that you're ready 07:47 YOGA 07:48 YOGURTS 07:48 YODA 07:48 YO YO YO YO YO 07:48 yo yo yo 07:48 kING 07:48 ARE YOU OK 07:48 KING PLS 07:48 i just had to drive to the impound lot to get my car back 07:48 King has been doing drugs 07:48 i just had to park a broken next to the wall and 07:48 omg king pls 07:48 jump on the car 07:48 im out 07:48 jump over the wall 07:48 king no 07:48 king pls 07:48 JUMP ON THE CAR 07:48 * TLfan walks away 07:48 JUMP OVER THE WALL 07:48 nO 07:48 and now i've got my..sandking back 07:49 * ThatRandomMike notices again TLF doesn't know about the /me command 07:49 YOGA 07:49 YOGURTS 07:49 YODA 07:49 yo yo yo yoooo 07:49 YOGA YOGURTS YODA 07:49 YO YO YO YO YO 07:49 k i n g 07:49 kING STOP 07:50 i think i've broke my arm 07:50 i've parked my car 07:50 wh a t 07:50 in the disabled parking spot 07:50 k ing om g 07:50 and now i've stolen somebody else's car 07:50 XD 07:50 kING WHAT EVEN 07:50 * Kingfireblast whacks Mike with a laptop 07:50 YOGA 07:50 XD 07:50 YOGURTS 07:50 YODA 07:50 LOL 07:50 YO YO YO YO 07:50 XD 07:50 LMAO 07:50 YOGA YOGURTS YODA 07:50 YO YO YO YO 07:50 LOL 07:50 omgkingpls 07:51 now, Mike 07:51 you've been accepted 07:51 only rules 07:51 accepted to what lol? 07:51 be a dick 07:51 be a bastard 07:51 o mg 07:51 XD 07:51 be a BAAAD guy 07:51 but I can't do that. 07:51 I'm a nice guy 07:51 don't be a nice guy 07:51 THat goes against my rules...My rules are 07:51 Be Random and be nice 07:52 be happy 07:52 be healthy 07:52 XD 07:52 o m g 07:52 just so you know 07:52 * Tubbylandfan342 admits to mike that he broke the random rules and that me must turn into an onion to gain terminal debauchery 07:52 the new songs im doing 07:52 are coming from the Pleasureville album 07:52 *he 07:52 i 07:52 am walking 07:52 down the street 07:53 got a smile on my face 07:53 and i FACE PLANTED 07:53 HEY 07:53 YOU TWAT 07:53 STOP LOOKING AT ME 07:53 WELL STFU 07:53 "i don't need no girls. i don't need no boys. im a pleasure elf, i can just touch myself" 07:53 o h 07:53 PLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSUUUURRRREEEEE ELF 07:53 PLEASURE ELF 07:53 o m g 07:53 k ING 07:54 your news has been cancelled to provide you with one thing 07:54 a beast 07:54 running around 07:54 grabbing check points 07:54 while 3 guys shoot him 07:54 here is some evidence 07:54 "IT'S NOT ME" - Beast 07:54 "man who looks like beast is who we're looking for..." - officer 07:55 "YEAH YOU SEXUAL PREDATOR!" - other officer 07:55 K...King give me the booze 07:55 YOU HAD ENOUGH TO DRINK 07:55 "IM NOT A SEXUAL PREDATOR - Beast 07:55 * Tubbylandfan342 takes the booze away 07:55 * and throws it into the bottomless pit 07:55 * Tubbylandfan342 also takes away king's drugs 07:56 that is all for tonight, folks 07:56 *beast breaks through the back of the news station* 07:56 that..is all 07:56 * Kingfireblast gets attacked 07:57 king 07:58 there 07:58 i revived chat for a bit 07:58 i did my job description 07:58 "Kingfireblast: Pro Chat Reviver" 07:58 o mg 07:58 KING 07:58 th at wa s 07:58 ent ert ain ing 07:59 ur drugs are in the bottomless pit 07:59 i've said multiple times 07:59 9% was my imagination 07:59 91% was songs 08:00 riiip 08:00 and ey db 08:00 I'm busy 08:00 please do not ping 08:01 okai 08:02 ey 08:02 OH SHIT BRB 08:03 * Tubbylandfan342 walks away a 08:05 back 08:10 I made an RP about smooth jazz 08:10 and pastries 08:11 applause please 08:11 * Snowflake champion claps 08:11 * DB511611 bows 08:12 * Snowflake champion stabs 08:13 ow3 08:15 :3 08:15 * DB511611 dies 08:15 in the aaaarms oooof an aaangel 08:16 * Tubbylandfan342 stares at snow 08:16 fly aaaaway 08:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIZbGSXeWWE 08:16 * Snowflake champion stares back 08:16 you want a picture? 08:16 itll last longer 08:18 IIIII waNt yoUr SooUL 08:18 III wiLL eaT yoUr SouLLL 08:19 rip 08:21 no 08:28 i must tell you all something spookily intense 08:30 DB and rex 08:31 i must tell you something very intense 08:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z75kH_hElAk 08:36 also mike 08:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zVK8HtxGCw 08:47 ill be back later, skype if wanted/needed 08:48 Sketch why is your name so big 08:58 ello King 08:58 hello 09:02 >left 09:02 >got really bored 09:02 >came back 10:08 yay 10:08 watch dragonzball peepee 10:08 "now, why did you run into that machine gun fire, huh? now i have to spoon your guts back in and patch you up. my job is already difficult without you being stupid out there. now, stop getting shot" 10:08 No. 10:09 its longer 10:09 and filled with jokes 10:09 So..? 10:09 wierd ones 10:10 DBZ sounds boring 10:10 its not DBZ 10:10 its a parody 10:10 also hi 10:11 Internet freaked out at the right time and crashed. 10:12 woah 10:12 interwebs 10:12 interwebs 10:12 always fails 10:12 no matter waht 10:12 what* 10:12 internet these days 10:12 it's like any company 10:12 it never works 10:12 CORREEEECCCTTTLLLLLLYYYY 10:12 it is internet 10:13 back 10:13 DBZ pings me 10:14 rip 10:14 * Tubbylandfan342 teleports in front of snow 10:14 So I just got a Skype thing and uh 10:14 Would someone care to explain to me something in PM? 10:14 I would care to explain+ 10:14 Oh, thank you 10:15 Explain what? 10:15 if u ever say that dragonzball peepee is dragonball Z,i will SNAP and post the video ON THIS CHAT 10:15 somebody eh smeeeellllllt the wolverine 10:15 and eh 10:15 alerted the authorities 10:15 and a full evacuation of the building 10:15 happened 10:15 yes 10:15 PM me if you want explanation Autumn 10:15 im listening to the song again 10:16 i just noticed something 10:16 this vid im watching 10:16 literally contains 10:16 and a guy riding on a stationary bike 10:16 drinking whiskey 10:16 and smoking 10:16 all at the same time 10:16 PRO 10:16 WE HAVE A BADASS HERE 10:16 I havve a ass that smells bad? 10:17 ... 10:17 no 10:17 no, Mike 10:17 I was joking you know. 10:17 it was horrible joke 10:17 you aren't a wolverine who stinks to god damn high heaven 10:17 or...are you? 10:17 o-o 10:17 O-O 10:17 0-0 10:17 no? 10:17 a wolverine 10:18 got loose in the chat room 10:18 King was alerted to this fact 10:18 by that fact that Mike 10:18 was really loud 10:18 and stank to god damn high heaven as well 10:18 King alerted the authorities 10:18 and a full evacuation of the chat room 10:18 ... 10:18 happened 10:18 course DB is 10:18 nuts 10:19 and didn't get the evacuation orders 10:19 I'm not nuts 10:19 u wot 10:19 and is now trapped in an office with a Mike prowling around 10:19 * a wild TLfan appears in chat 10:19 :/ 10:20 fine, new song 10:20 hotel room 10:20 by yourself 10:20 men's underpants 10:20 Las Vegas 10:20 never go to Las Vegas EVER in your life 10:22 I want to go. 10:22 Kinda. 10:22 to Las Vegas? 10:22 * DB511611 gives Snow an echinda 10:23 * Kingfireblast gives DB a ghost pepper 10:23 https://i.imgflip.com/ew1ld.jpg 10:23 * Tubbylandfan342 goes into the onion train 10:25 Ey 10:25 Hi moni 10:25 SNOWW 10:25 * Mischief.Cat tackle hugs 10:25 * Mischief.Cat lays on and sleeps 10:25 ;-; 10:26 * Tubbylandfan342 directs onion train to an unfinished bridge 10:27 That train didn't last long 10:27 "Down the drain" 10:29 praise chin chin 10:29 : )) 10:36 a wild sketch appears 10:36 ! 10:37 I care. 10:37 * ThatRandomMike hugs Sketch 10:38 * SketchNebula is hugged 10:39 * Foxdini clings to Skatch 10:40 * SketchNebula is clung to 10:42 * DB511611 hugs Sketch 10:42 * SketchNebula is hugged 10:42 Gaah I feel loved 10:42 Though I don't think I deserve it 10:42 But thank you 10:42 * Snowflake champion hugs sketch 10:42 ay 10:42 ay you 10:42 ay 10:42 Hi 10:42 I exist for some reason 10:42 you do deserve eet 10:43 Not really 10:43 YOU DESERVE ALL THE LOVE 10:43 oh god caps 10:43 ALL THE HOMO 10:43 ALL THE HOM 10:43 HMO 10:43 HOMO 10:44 yes 10:44 i did it 10:44 I corrected myself. 10:44 or whatever i'm going back inside my house 10:44 * ThatRandomMike goes back inside house 'cause....iduno 10:46 so who wants an emordnilap palindrome? 10:46 I just gave you one :^) 2016 01 30